haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cersei Lennister
Königin Cersei Baratheon aus dem Hause Lennister ist das älteste Kind von Lord Tywin und Joanna Lennister, wenige Minuten älter als ihr Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister. Nach Roberts Rebellion heiratete sie den neuen König Robert Baratheon und wurde so Königin der Sieben Königslande. Sie ist die Mutter von Joffrey Baratheon. Aktuell ist sie 22 Jahre alt. Sie ist einer der Haupt-POV-Charaktere. Es gibt eine TV - Version zu Königin Cersei Baratheon bei Game of Thrones. Charakter & Erscheinung Sie wird als wahrhaft schön beschrieben mit einem falschen Lächeln. Selbst Eddard Stark muss sich eingestehen, dass sie sich anmutig bewegt. Sie hat blondgelocktes Haar und Augen so grün wie sommerliche Blätter. Selbst wenn sie Wein trinkt, scheint sie nur noch schöner zu werden: Dann werden ihre Wangen rot und ihre Augen leuchten wie Seefeuer. Wenn sie will, weiß sie ihre Schönheit durchaus einzusetzen. Cersei ist eigensinnig, ehrgeizig und gerissen. Sie denkt außerdem stets politisch im Sinne ihres Vaters und des Hauses Lennister und reagiert gereizt, wenn ihre Befehle nicht sofort umgesetzt werden. Sie ist machtbesessen und skrupellos: Sie ist der Auffassung, dass es im Spiel der Throne nur den Sieg oder den Tod gibt, ein Dazwischen gebe es nicht. Sie hält Tränen für die Waffen einer Frau, während die Männer mit dem Schwert kämpfen. So hat sie es von ihrer Mutter gelernt. Sie kann die höfliche Königin spielen, die jeden hohen Gast zu umschmeicheln weiß. Sie hasst es, wenn andere sie für schwach halten, daher weint sie nie in der Öffentlichkeit. Einzige Ausnahme bildet Jaime, dem sie sich immer schon offenbaren konnte. Sie hasst es, Schwäche zu zeigen, und schafft es fast immer, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, wenn sie das möchte. Außerdem empfindet sie es als ungerecht, dass die Götter sie in den Körper einer Frau gesteckt haben, denn sie würde gerne ein Schwert schwingen können wie Jaime. Sie hielt sich schon immer für mutiger als Jaime. Sie ist außerdem äußerst eitel; so ärgert sie sich bspw. nach dem Tod ihres Vaters darüber, dass sie schon wieder Schwarz tragen müsse, obwohl ihr die Farbe nicht steht. Bei all diesem Ehrgeiz neigt sie allerdings auch zu Überheblichkeit. Jaimes Ansicht nach denkt sie, sie sei "Lord Tywin mit Brüsten", doch Jaime sieht in ihr nicht die Unnachgiebigkeit und Unbarmherzigkeit ihres Vaters, sondern lediglich Zorn, der so plötzlich wie aufflammen kann, wenn man ihre Pläne durchkreuzt. Jaime denkt, dass es ihr nicht an Verstand, wohl aber an Urteilsvermögen mangelt. Mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime führt sie eine inzestuöse Liebesbeziehung, seit sie Kinder waren. Sie rechtfertigt dies damit, dass sie sich als eine Seele in zwei Körpern fühlen und dass die Targaryen schon seit Jahrhunderten Geschwister vermählten, um das Blut reinzuhalten. Cersei hatte schon immer gewartet, bis Jaime zu ihr kam, aber dann hatte sie sich ihm stets geöffnet. Ihre Ehe mit Robert verläuft durchgehend glücklos, oft schlägt er sie, weil sie ihn provoziert. Sie hat ohne sein Wissen einmal ein Kind von ihm abtreiben lassen und vermeidet es seit Jahren, mit ihm zu schlafen. Sie hasst seine Berührungen. In ihrer Hochzeitsnacht war er betrunken zu ihr ins Bett gekommen, hatte mit ihr geschlafen und dabei den Namen von Lyanna Stark geflüstert. Jahrelang vergewaltigte Robert Cersei, wenn er getrunken hatte und sein Recht einfordern wollte, wofür er sich tags darauf zu schämen schien. Er behauptete sogar, er könne sich wegen des Weines an nichts erinnern. In ihren ersten Ehejahren passierte das alle zwei Wochen, später nur noch noch einmal im Jahr, aber es hörte nie ganz auf. Im ersten Ehejahr konfrontierte sie ihn einmal mit der Tatsache, dass er ihr wehtue, doch er brachte nur eine billige Entschuldigung hervor, woraufhin sie ihm ein Bierhorn ins Gesicht schleuderte und ihm damit einen Zahn ausschlug. Nur in der Hochzeitsnacht war Cersei einmal erregt, als sie miteinander schliefen, ansonsten stellte sie sich oft vor, er sei Rhaegar Targaryen. Ihrem Bruder Tyrion gegenüber verhält sie sich verächtlich seit seiner Geburt, bei der ihre Mutter starb. Schon als sie noch ein Mädchen war und Tyrion ein Baby, machte sie sich des öfteren einen Spaß daraus, Tyrion so lange zu kneifen, bis er schrie. Tyrion denkt, dass sie eine gewisse Niedertracht besitzt, aber andererseits oft genug auch geblendet ist von ihrem Stolz. Anderen gegenüber verhält sie sich mitunter grausam und herzlos, besonders wenn es um ihre Kinder geht oder um ihre Ehre als Frau. Tyrion ist der Meinung, Cersei könne Angst riechen wie ein Hund Angst wittern könne. Sie ist äußerst abergläubisch und nachtragend, so verwindet sie jahrelang nicht die Zurückweisung durch König Aerys II. Targaryen, der sie nicht mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen vermählen wollte und Elia Martell vorzog. Biographie Cersei ist das älteste Kind ihrer Eltern, wurde allerdings nur einige Minuten vor ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime geboren. Die beiden waren acht Jahre alt, als ihr Bruder Tyrion zur Welt kam. Bei dessen Geburt starb allerdings ihre Mutter, was ihren Vater Lord Tywin zu einem kühlen und verbitterten Mann machte. Als Cersei acht Jahre alt war, besuchte die Fürstin von Dorne mit ihrem Bruder Lewyn Martell und ihren Kindern Oberyn und Elia Casterlystein. Bereits in Altsass hatte der 14- oder 15-jährige Oberyn von der Geburt des entstellten Sohns von Lord Tywin Lennister gehört, und die Leute munkelten, dass das ein schlechtes Omen für das Reich sei. Als sie Casterlystein erreichten, bekamen sie Tyrion dann nicht zu Gesicht, weil er in seinem Kinderzimmer gehalten wurde. Allerdings führte Cersei Oberyn und Elia am Tag vor ihrer Abreise in Tyrions Kinderzimmer und nahm Tyrion die Windeln ab, damit sie ihn von oben bis unten betrachten konnten. Oberyn sagte, Tyrion sei zwar ein häßliches Baby gewesen, Elia aber sei trotzdem hingerissen gewesen, wie es alle jungen Mädchen beim Anblick von Babys sind, und alles in allem sei Tyrion keine Absonderlichkeit gewesen. Cersei jedoch behauptete, Tyrion habe ihre Mutter umgebracht und dann hat sie Tyrions kleinen Penis verdreht, bis Jaime ihr gesagt habe, sie solle aufhören. Dann habe sie gesagt, dass Tyrion ohnehin bald sterben würde. Die Prinzessin von Dorne und Joanna Lennister hatten einmal den Plan gehabt, Oberyn mit Cersei und Elia mit Jaime zu vermählen, was der eigentlich Grund für ihren Besuch auf Casterlystein gewesen war, doch Lord Tywin wollte nach Joannas Tod nichts mehr von dieser Vereinbarung wissen, da er sich noch in tiefer Trauer befand. Als sie noch klein waren, wurden Jaime und Cersei ständig verwechselt. Manchmal machten sie sich einen Scherz daraus, tauschten die Kleider und verbrachten den ganzen Tag als der jeweilige andere. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Jaime sein erstes Schwert bekam und in der Waffenkunst trainiert wurde, während Cersei lernte zu lächeln und zu singen und zu gefallen. Als ihr Brüste wuchsen, merkte sie schnell, dass Männer sie begehrten, und sie machte schon früh ein Spiel daraus. Cersei und Jaime experimentierten schon in ihrer Kindheit in sexueller Hinsicht miteinander. Dabei wurden sie einmal von einer Zofe ihrer Mutter erwischt, und ihre Mutter richtete ihre Gemächer daraufhin in zwei unterschiedlichen Flügeln der Burg ein. Ihre Mutter drohte ihnen, es ihrem Vater zu erzählen, wenn sie so etwas jemals wieder tun würden. Kurz danach starb ihre Mutter bei Tyrions Geburt. Als Cersei sechs Jahre alt war, versprach ihr Vater ihr, dass er sie irgendwann mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryenvermählen würde und sie eines Tages Königin sein werde. Allerdings sagte er ihr auch, dass das ihr Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen mit dem Kronprinzen vier Jahre später beim Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt in Lennishort versank Cersei sofort in den violetten Augen des Kronprinzen und verliebte sich in ihn. Als ihre Tante Genna Lennister ihr bei dem Turnier erklärte, dass beim Festmahl am letzten Abend tatsächlich ihre Verlobung mit Rhaegar bekannt gegeben werden sollte, fühlte sich Cersei glücklicher denn je. In ihrem Überschwang ließ sie sich auf eine Mutprobe mit ihren beiden Freundinnen Jeyne Weitmann und Melara Heidewies ein und besuchte heimlich das Zelt der Hexe Maggy. Im Zelt der Hexe hatte es nach sonderbaren Gewürzen aus dem Osten gerochen. Das einzige Licht kam von einem glühenden Kohlebecken in Form eines Basiliskenkopfes. Maggy der Frosch schlief in ihrem Bett, und die Mädchen traten gegen das Bett, um Maggy zu wecken. Als Maggy die Augen aufschlug, schrie Jeyne laut los und lief fort, was ihr im Nachhinein das Leben gerettet hat. Trotz ihres widerwärtigen Aussehens und Geruchs bestanden die Mädchen darauf, ihre Zukunft vorhergesagt zu bekommen, obwohl die alte Frau ihnen dreimal sagte, sie sollen verschwinden. Dann drohte Cersei der alten Frau aber mit ihrem Vater Lord Tywin, und Maggy hatte sie näher zu sich gerufen und gesagt, sie müsse ihr Blut schmecken. Melara bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, aber Cersei schnitt sich selbst und ihr mit einem krummen alten Messer in den Daumen. Gierig nahm Maggy Cerseis Daumen und drückte ihn an ihr weiches Zahnfleisch. Ihr Mund fühlte sich seltsam kalt an. Dann gewährte sie Cersei drei Fragen, allerdings warnte sie sie, dass ihre Antworten ihr nicht gefallen würden. Als erstes fragte Cersei die alte Frau, wann sie Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen heiraten werde, und erhält als Antwort, dass sie ihn nie heiraten werde, dafür aber einen König. Die junge Cersei hatte jahrelang geglaubt, sie werde Rhaegar erst heiraten, nachdem dessen Vater Aerys II. Targaryen gestorben sei. Dann fragte die junge Cersei, ob sie denn Königin werden würde, und die alte Frau erklärte ihr, dass sie zwar Königin werde, dass aber eines Tages eine jüngere und schönere Königin käme und ihr Alles wegnehmen würde, was ihr lieb und teuer sei, und sie zudem niederwerfe. Als Letztes fragte Cersei, ob sie und der König Kinder haben würden, und Maggy erklärte, dass der König sechzehn und Cersei drei Kinder haben werde. Alle drei Kinder würden goldene Kronen tragen, dann aber auch goldene Totenhemden, und am Ende würde der Valonqar (valyisch für kleiner Bruder) erscheinen und Cersei erwürgen. Die junge Cersei wurde sauer, weil sie die Worte nicht verstand und sie ihr nicht gefielen, daher beschimpfte sie die alte Frau und forderte Melara auf, mit ihr das Zelt zu verlassen, doch ihre Freundin wollte auch ihre drei Fragen stellen. Als erstes fragte Melara, ob sie Jaime Lennister heiraten werde, woraufhin Maggy ihr erklärte, dass sie nicht Jaime und auch keinen anderen Mann heiraten werde, und dass sie diese Nacht schon sterben werde. Daraufhin schnappte sich die junge Cersei ein Gefäß, das auf dem Tisch stand, und schleuderte es der alten Frau ins Gesicht. Maggy hatte sie damals mit fremdartigen Schimpfwörtern belegt und sie verflucht, während sie aus dem Zelt liefen. Die junge Cersei war so sehr von dieser Prophezeiung beeindruckt, dass sie ihre Freundin Melara Heidewies tötete, die die Geschichte auch gehört hatte, um zu verhindern, dass irgendjemand außer ihr selbst davon erführe. Auch glaubte sie von Anfang an, dass Tyrion der valonqar sei und vermutete später, dass Margaery Tyrell die jüngere Königin sein könnte. Aus Angst vor Tywins Machtambitionen lehnte König Aerys II. das Heiratsangebot dann jedoch mit der beleidigenden Begründung ab, dass ein Mann die Hand seines Erben niemals der Tochter eines seiner Diener geben würde. Lord Tywin und auch Cersei hatten diese Demütigung nie vergessen, und Genna musste Cerseis bittere Tränen trocknen. Rhaegar heiratet später Elia Martell. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren nahm Lord Tywin Cersei mit sich nach Königsmund, als er die Hand des Königs wurde. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Jaime wurde im Alter von 15 Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen, als er sich an der Kampagne gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald beteiligte, und auf dem Heimweg besuchte er Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch im "Litten Fass" in der Aalgasse und überredete ihn so, der Königsgarde beizutreten, damit er sich nicht verheiraten müsse und bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbarung in den nächsten Monaten, aber ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizubekommen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen, und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt. Kurz nach Roberts Rebellion wurde die Heirat zwischen Cersei und Robert Baratheon arrangiert, um die Verbindung zwischen den Häusern Lennister und Baratheon zu festigen. Zunächst war Cersei begeistert von der Welle der Begeisterung, die ihr bei der Hochzeit entgegenschlug, doch wich dieses Gefühl schon in der Hochzeitsnacht, als der betrunkene und über sie herfallende Robert sie Lyanna nannte. Die Ehe nahm schon bald einen schlechten Verlauf und Cersei führte das Verhältnis mit ihrem Bruder fort. Sie gebar ihm ein Kind (Joffrey), schaffte es aber, ihn als Sohn Roberts auszugeben. Sie begann, Robert regelrecht zu hassen und vermied es konsequent, von ihm schwanger zu werden. Später beichtete sie Eddard Stark sogar, dass sie ein Kind von Robert abgetrieben habe, ohne dass er es je erfahren hätte. Roberts Mutter Cassana Estermont war bei seiner Hochzeit mit Cersei bereits tot, doch ihre beiden Brüder nahmen als Gäste an der Hochzeit teil und blieben ein halbes Jahr bei Hof. Aus Höflichkeit bestand Robert im Jahr 285 n. A. E. auf einen zweiwöchigen Gegenbesuch auf Grünstein, bei dem er sich ständig mit seinen Onkeln betrank und viel auf die Jagd ging, während Cersei sich fürchterlich langweilte. Robert hatte bei dem Besuch auch eine Affäre mit einer kleinen melonenbrüstigen Base gehabt, deren Gemahl und Vater bei der von Belagerung von Sturmkap umgekommen waren. Jaime hatte Cersei angeboten, Robert für sie zu töten, doch sie wollte ihm lieber Hörner aufsetzen, indem sie mit Jaime schlief und sich später vorstellte, dass sie Joffrey auf Grünstein gezeugt hätten. Die Geburt ihres Kindes hat sie allein vollzogen, Joffreys Geburt war besonders hart, denn die Wehen dauerten anderthalb Tage. Robert ging jedesmal auf die Jagd, wenn die Wehen einsetzten, stattdessen war Jaime bei ihr, dem es eigentlich nicht erlaubt war, der königlichen Entbindung beizuwohnen. In den Anfangsjahren ihrer Ehe bat Robert Cersei oft, ihn auf der Jagd zu begleiten, aber Cersei sagt stets ab, um Zeit mit Jaime verbringen zu können. Die Gefahr, die hinter diesen Treffen stand, machte sie für die beiden nur noch reizvoller. Robert wollte eins seiner Bastardmädchen (vermutlich Mya Stein) an den Hof holen, doch als er Cersei davon erzählte, entgegnete sie ihm, dass der Hof ein "gefährlicher Ort für ein heranwachsendes Mädchen" sei. Robert verpasste Cersei zwar einen Bluterguss, beließ es aber dann dabei. Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Roter Bergfried Kategorie:Casterlystein Kategorie:Adel in den Kronlanden Kategorie:Adel in den Westlanden Kategorie:Personen der Kronlande Kategorie:Personen der Westlande Kategorie:Romanfigur Kategorie:TV-Figur Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:POV